


Will you be my valentine?

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: It's valentines day and it seems you're in for a surprise.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my gift for you today. I wish you a lovely valentines day, whether your single or in a relationship:)

You've been walking home from your job at the library, being in a little bit of a hurry as you had promised your parents to be home before sunset and the sun was already setting. They were always fussing over you, making sure you were safe even though you were a fully grown and independent woman but that's just how parents were. 

Walking into your street you saw Agnes rounding the corner, heading in your direction. Walking up to you she pulled you into a bone crushing hug.  
"Hello dear, how have you been?"  
You blushed at the nickname, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, a nervous habit you had picked up from your mother. Glancing up from the ground you noticed Agnes outfit. She was wearing a black sweater over a cream dress shirt and a beige skirt that compliment her skin tone and hugged her figure in just the right places.  
"My eyes are up here darling."  
Your face grew red at her statement, trying to stammer out an apology. She stopped your rambling by gently grabbing your arm, looking down at you with an amused look on her face.  
"I don't mind if that's what you're trying to apologise for." She said, an amused glint in her eyes "In fact I wanted to give you these." Pulling out a box of chocolates from her bike she gave them to you, waiting for your reaction.  
"I..uh..I.." you stammered, not being able to form a coherent sentence, too surprised at the fact that she had brought you a gift.

Opening the red ribbon you were confronted with your favourite chocolates, a wave of chocolaty smell hitting your face, you had to grab one. Freeing the praline of it's wrapper you closed your eyes as you ate the chocolate, moaning at the heavenly taste of your favourite sweets.  
Opening your eyes you saw Agnes staring at you, a light blush covering her cheeks. She stepped closer to you taking her thumb and wiping away some chocolate from your face, not really thinking about what she's doing.  
You looked her in the eyes and it seemed like the whole world disappeared from your thoughts, the only thing in your mind being the beautiful woman right in front of you.  
Her hand wandered to your face, absently playing with some lose strands of your hair, completely lost in your eyes. She stepped closer, your noses almost touching and tilted your chin up. You held your breath, not daring to say anything. Agnes leaned in, tilting her head to close the gap between the two of you.

You sighed into the kiss, having imagined this exact scenario a thousand times, not quite realising that this was actually happening. Agnes pulled you closer and deepened the kiss, holding you by the waist, never ever wanting to let you go.Your skin was on fire, face flushed, passionately making out in the middle of the street but none of you seemed to care.You poured all your emotions into the kiss, stifling a sigh when you felt Agnes hands wandering lower.  
Starting to feel dizzy you eventually had to pull away for air, panting as you regained your breath you looked at Agnes. Her flushed face wasn't the only indicator that she was surprised by the turnout, still holding you by your waist, not making a move to step away.  
"I.. uhm.. that was.." you stuttered, still a little bit overwhelmed with the situation.  
"Will you be my valentine?"  
You looked up at her, a grin appearing on your face.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I will."  
Pulling you in for another kiss she felt nothing but joy and relief that you finally were hers.  
That's also why you didn't see your parents stand on the other side of the street, looking at each other with amusement, your father shaking his head. 

It was about damn time that one of you had made a move.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
